GreBel: Love you
by Squibyplaya
Summary: Probably the first ever GreBel fanfiction butt i'm proud, warning for smut at the end though


England had just resurrected Greece after he died from blood loss in his latest escapade in trying to find the golden heart. "We need to get you to a hospital." Canada said as tears of happiness flowed down his face. "No, I will go to no hospital. Amara get the sowing kit, the lighter and the metal cup." Greece said struggling as he got up and headed over to the kitchen. "Right big brother!" His little sister said running off and then coming back with a lighter and sowing kit. "You fool you should rest, take your own bloody advice." Arthur yelled. "Arthur someone wants to talk to you here in the kitchen. Greece 's voice rang from the kitchen. "Ugh fine whatever." The Englishman sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Heracles shirtless and his sister heating up a needle with the lighter. "How did this happen to you?" Arthur asked watching the needle turn red. "Ah I knew you would ask that question. Someone else will give you that answer." Greece said giving a smile while closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes they weren't aqua anymore they were a deep purple. "Her-her- Heracles what's wrong with your eyes?" Arthur asked looking at his friend then at Amara who was smiling as she started stitching up the wounds on her brother. "HOW YOU WONDER YOU FOOL!" A voice like Greece's but a bit deeper yelled at the Englishman. "WE FOUGHT TO DISTRACT THAT ASSHOLE OF A RED HEAD AND WE GOT THE FUCKING SHIT BEAT OUT OF US! WE DISTRACTED HIM FOR YOU TO GET AMERICA! BUT NOOO YOU HAD TO GET ALL LOVEY DOVEY WHILE WE FOUGHT. BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAD OUR ARM BROKEN, WE GOT COVERED IN GASHES AND WORST OF ALL WE FUCKING DIED! WE YELLED FOR YOU TO TELL HER WE WERE SORRY WE COULDN'T MAKE IT BACK BUT YOU DIDN'T HEAR, WE CRAWLED TO THE EXIT BUT YOU DIDN'T SEE US! NOOO, YOU RAN PAST US WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" the voice yelled at Arthur with such anger. "If you weren't his friend and we weren't wounded so badly I would take one of these kitchen knives and give you the same pain we are in. By the way my name isn't Heracles, its Nikolas. Now get the hell out of our kitchen." The voice said looking at Arthur with a death glare.

Outside of the kitchen Belarus, Canada and America looked stunned as they heard what was being said from the room. "Th-that can't be Herc, he would never say such things and that doesn't sound like his voice at all." Canada said stunned. "We did do that, we ignored his cries for help. We forgot he was even with us. I watched him fight and when England rescued me I forgot all about him." America said looking at the ground with guilt. Belarus just stood the stunned at the words that were coming from the kitchen. _"Was it true what he said that he cried for help and no one came? He yelled for them to let her know that he that wouldn't get back home? Was it true he died a hero fighting to save his friends and yet in vain hoping someone would help and never come?"_ Belarus wondered as tears formed in her eyes as the Englishman walked out pale as if he had seen death itself. Natalia didn't know what to think as she wiped the tears away. Walking up to England she smacked him on the face and asked him. "Is it true what was said? Is it true you two forgot about him and left him there to die all by himself?" she asked with shakiness in her voice. England just nodded yes and walked towards America and Canada scared for his life. "Those eyes, those purple eyes. And all that hatred in that voice, he wasn't himself." Hearing this Belarus didn't know what to do. Inside of the kitchen was one of the two men she loved. Was he himself? Pulling herself together she entered the kitchen to find Greece laying his head on the chair shirtless with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Don't worry he's just sleeping like usual, leave him here so the cauterizing seals and stitches set in." Amara said walking past carrying the lighter and sowing kit. "If you're wondering why he asked me to do this, there is one and only reason he does it and that is to save money." Amara said walking out of the room.

Belarus walked to the other side of the chair to see the stitches that had sown the gashes back together and the cauterizing marks that sealed the large and smaller wounds together with his arm in a handmade sling. "Why do you do this to yourself?" She asked touching one of the sealed areas gently on his muscular back. Suddenly Greece lifted his head yawning and saying. "Niko you took longer than I thought you would and used too much energy too. Huh? Who's back there?" Heracles asked drowsily lifting his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just saw them and well…." Belarus said walking around the chair so he could see her. "Don't worry I've had worse trust me. Just be happy I'm back." Greece said smiling half way showing his normal aqua eyes. "Why shouldn't I worry you were dead for a few days. What happens if your stitches open?" Belarus asked hiding tears. "If you're that worried then you might as well be my nurse!" Greece smiled laughing. "I will then if you're going to act like you're crazy self. And since you hate hospitals I'm bringing home remedies whether you like it or not. And I will stay here till you are all better!" Belarus said in a serious tone planting her hands on her hips. "Wait what!?" Greece said surprised his face turning a beet red as he watched her walk away then passed out again. "I'm going home to pack; I'll be taking care of him while he's hurt." Belarus said heading towards the door. "Hey girly, if you're going to stay here I suggest buy some summer clothes otherwise you'll cook in the dress." Amara yelled to her.

(Time skip a week baby!)

A week had passed and Greece was now able to move around without falling down every five minutes. It was thanks to a lot of rest and Natalia's homemade remedies. "You know nurse I think I'm well enough to go to the market today." Greece said smiling as Natalia changed the bandages on his abdomen and arm. Belarus said nothing while changing the wrappings for the entire time she was thinking about something else. She was thinking about how her family missed her. "Belarus?" That word snapped her out of her daze. "Huh what did you say?" She asked smiling. "You're thinking about your brother and sister aren't you? Listen why not after the market you go pack and go home if you wish. I don't want you to stay and be so gloomy with a nut that can stand on his own." Greece said hugging her and then put his shirt on. "You know I don't like seeing you so sad, now let's go out shopping ok?" He said reaching out his hand and helping her up. "O-ok, I guess but you should still rest." Belarus said blushing. "Grab one of the baskets in the closet and I'll meet you by the door." Greece said carefully climbing down the stairs. "How can he be so cheerful and serious at the same time when he knows he can still pull out a stitch?" Belarus asked herself as she grabbed a basket from the closet in his room.

That entire afternoon Heracles showed Natalia the farmers market where they picked up some nice vegetables and fruits. The meat market where some nice feta and lamb was chosen and then the bakery to end the shopping spree with a nice big bag of pitas and baklava. On the way back both Greece and Belarus grabbed a bite to eat and met up with the kids who Greece played soccer with occasionally before it started to rain. Luckily both of them and their items arrived dry at Greece's house before it started to rain like crazy. Heracles gave a large whistle calling in three cats; one tabby (Hera), one black (Nico) and one orange (Corporal Cat). "Yup all here nice and dry. I'll take the groceries into the kitchen you go check on Nata." Greece said picking up all the bags winking at Belarus and then heading to the kitchen with his cats following him. "Nata come here." Belarus called as a small fluffy white cat turned the corner looking all nice and dry. Out of nowhere a crash came from the kitchen. "Greece!" Belarus ran into the kitchen to find Greece climbing back up the counter to get on his feet. "Are you okay, what happened?" she asked worried rushing over to him. "I'm fine; I tripped over Corporal by accident and fell. Looks like I have to clean up the floor. Don't you worry I can do that and put the food away." Greece said struggling to get up. "NO I won't let you." Belarus said falling down and hugging him. "You're using energy that you don't have. Please don't strain yourself." Belarus said hugging him tighter. Greece put his arm around her saying, "I've done this a thousand times before, but if you want me to sit down then lead me to the chair by the table." Belarus led him to the chair and then went to put the groceries away. _"You suck dude you know that? You keep holding back, go for it man!"_ A voice said in his head. _"Shut up Niko I'm sort of working towards it."_ Greece told the voice in his mind.

A crash of lightning suddenly hit the ground near the house only a few yards away making a loud clash. "Don't worry, Zeus is just having a bit of fun with his bolts of lightning." Heracles laughed. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was already ten o'clock. "Wow times flies by huh? I'll go get my pj's on then." Greece laughed as he left the kitchen. "Don't be scared Natalia, it's just lightning and thunder. That just hits really really close. Be brave." Belarus told herself as she sat in his seat and looked out of the window. Another strike of lighting hit lighting up the dark yard to show a strange shape. "I need rest I'm seeing things." Belarus said blinking her eyes and seeing no one was there. Natalia left the kitchen just as soon as another bolt struck the ground showing a woman's figure closer to the window now. Belarus had the feeling she was being watched the entire time she was getting ready for bed; changing to her nightie, brushing her teeth and undoing her bow. _"There's no one watching you it's probably one of the cats he has. Pull it together and keep one of the knives you have under your pillow."_ She thought to herself as she laid down placed a knife under her pillow and tried to sleep.

The lightning kept hitting the ground and the next one was so close it woke her up and she hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. Sitting up she saw the figure that was in the yard again. This time it was at the end of the bed. It was so close that she could tell its features. It was a woman in a toga; it had to be his mother. Her face was just a skull with flesh that looked like it was dried to the bone. Natalia grabbed the knife from under her pillow and threw it at the creature knocking it against the wall. She was normally not afraid of death or dead bodies. She saw many dead bodies throughout the years. But this body kept moving even after she threw her knife at it with such force. This was nothing she saw before or fought either. She only put one knife under pillow; her choices were to run to Greece or to brave the weather outside. Taking her chance while body tried pulling the knife from its shoulder she ran down the hall and banged on Heracles's door. The door opened showing a confused Greece holding a book and his ipod with an earphone in one ear. Belarus ran into the room and slammed his door. "Are you okay? What's wrong Bela?" Greece asked putting his book and Ipod down on the bed. "There's something out there a dead body of a woman or something." Belarus said breathing hard. Heracles opened his door to see nothing in the hall. "There's nothing out there but the cats sleeping in their beds." He said closing the door. "What are you doing still up? I thought you were asleep by now." Natalia looked at his book and Ipod on the bed. "I like to listen to music before bed and on occasion I'll read a book why? Is that bad?" Greece asked confused. "No, no it isn't. I'm just a bit spooked that's it and I'm not usually frightened that easy." The girl said straightening her nightie.

"Listen if you're that scared you can sleep by me. I promise no funny business." He said making a cross across his chest as a promise. "I'm not scared, I was caught off guard but I will take that offer." Belarus said snapping back at him blushing. Greece placed his book and Ipod back on his nightstand and crawled under the covers getting comfortable. Belarus slowly followed him under the covers turning her back to him. Greece turned off the light and a clash of lightening hit. Fearing the creature would come back Belarus turned around and wrapped her arms around him. Greece looked at her in surprised and could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. "I've got you and I won't let whatever you saw get you." He said as he kissed her forehead as he held her. It was very unlike her to smile but hearing what he said and him kissing her made her smile. "You know I'll miss you when you're gone." He whispered to her before he fell asleep. Eventually she did too after thinking about those words. That night Greece didn't do his usual, snore or drooling in his sleep. And eventually the storm stopped leaving the house so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

(Next day pplz xD)

The next day Heracles woke up to the meowing and hissing of cats from outside his door. "Ugh what is wrong with you guys?" He said quietly while getting up trying not to wake the sleeping Belarus. Stepping outside he saw a figure he hadn't seen in a few months. It was his mother scaring Nata and Nico making them hiss at her. "Mama what are you doing? It's eight in the freaking morning and leave the cats alone, please." Heracles told the ghost in a stern but quiet voice. "I need to talk to you privately I will meet you in the kitchen." The ghost of his mother said sounding agitated. Heracles arrived in the kitchen to see his mother waiting by the sink. "All I wanted for you was to date a nice Greek girl but no, first you date that Japanese girl Sakura and now this one? Really Heracles, I thought I taught you better." The ghost complained wandering around. "Mama, it isn't the fourth century anymore. I can choose who I want to care for, not have someone choose for me." He said facepalming and then shaking his head. Upstairs Belarus woke up to arguing coming from downstairs. Curious to see what it was she crept down the stairs and followed to sound to the kitchen to find Greece talking with the woman that she saw last night her bedroom but she looked different. "But why not a nice Greek girl keeping the pure Greek line going? Think about it Heracles." His mother begged. "Mother that is enough I don't want a Greek girl. Let me choose for myself for once. This is my life and my decision. Not yours, you decided to be with Old Rome, now I've decided to be with Belarus and that's final." Greece said getting annoyed. "Since when did you grow so tough? You always used to be such a mama's boy. But since it seems your mind is set I will accept your choice then. But I'm still mad that your curl is broken and you have that thing in your head." His mother said pouting. Belarus was amazed that he yelled at his mother defending her. Who knew a person like him was so brave? "Just let mama fix that gift we were given…" His mother begged reaching for his curl. "NO, now get out. I don't to hear anymore whining." Greece said rubbing his temple and pointed to the door. He then watched her phase through the door disappearing.

Belarus saw his reaction to all the comments his mother had said and it seemed to really bother him. She watched him walk over to the cabinets grabbing a bowl, spoon, cereal and then the milk. "Mother why are you such a pain?" she heard him say as he made his breakfast. "I know you're there Belarus, I saw you out of the corner of my eye during the argument. You can come in if you want." She heard him say. Belarus entered the kitchen to see him sigh. "Who knew you were so tough. And that was your mother?" She asked grabbing a bowl and spoon making herself breakfast. "Yes mother can be very annoying and she's just very old fashioned as you can see. And as always she likes to remind me of my old relationships. I learned three things from my last one." He said making ripples in his milk with his spoon. "One, Girls don't like guys who always get dirty. Two, having 9 siblings including one that is a ghost is creepy. And three, Guys with not a lot of money like me are worthless. Or at least that's what Sakura told me." Greece said staring at the milk in his bowl. ""Wait Sakura? Japan's sister who is dating Thailand? She told you that?" Belarus asked surprised. Greece just nodded yes staying quiet. "Well you know what she's wrong. I may not know how long you were together. But this week I learned more about you than any other time. And you know what? One, exploring and getting covered in dirt is fine if you love to explore and get dirty. Two, I like your siblings even the ghost one. And Three, I don't care if you don't have that much money you have a personality that makes up for it." Belarus said standing up and slamming the table with both hands. Greece looked up at her blushing in surprise at her words. "And I'm not leaving till you can walk without falling. So forget about me leaving Catboy! And do you know why? Because I love you so deal with it!" She said walking over to him and giving him one of her angry glares.

Greece just blushed and smiled at her look. He didn't shake or shiver at it all he did was stand up and look at her. His smiled had changed to a stern look as if she had insulted him."Let me tell you a few things. One, that spunk and toughness you have is amazing. Two, your beautiful they way you are, don't listen to anyone who tells you different. And three, I love you so much I'd climb olypus again for you if you wanted me to." Greece said looking at Belarus. Without warning Greece wrapped his arms around her hips bringing Belarus closer to him and kissed her. This kiss wasn't one she had ever experienced. Yes she had experienced the usual forehead, and cheek kiss but this was so new to her. It had passion in it a type of passion she didn't know. Greece then broke the kiss at looked at her stunned face and realized what he had done. "I'm.. I"m sorry about that." Greece said turning away blushing embarrassed at what he had done. "Hey Greece?" Belarus asked in a sweet tone. "Yeah?" He said turning around. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground with Belarus sitting on her knees kissing him and then breaking the kiss. "Show me how to do that again?" Natalia asked with curious look. "Sure.. if you want." Greece smiled then pulled her in for another kiss. Greece rubbed his tongue over her teeth to request entry in which she allowed. Tongues twisted and turned switching between mouths as endorphin's ran rapid through both nations. They both took turns breaking the kisses to take a breath and then returning. Greece ran his finger through her long blonde hair as he wrapped his arms around her bringing Belarus closer to him. Belarus ran her fingers through his still messy hair as he kissed her neck. Greece's common sense kicked in even with all his endorphins flowing. Greece stopping kissing her neck and then looked to his right looking guilty. "I'm sorry I can't do this. I won't go that far unless you want me too Natalia." Greece said in his usual soft voice looking at the floor. "Heracles... you know all of this better than I do. So show one of your best talents." Belarus said blushing getting back up on her feet. Greece smiled as he got back on his feet. Grabbing her hand he rushed her back to his bedroom saying "You know this is very unlady like Natalia." He laughed as they climbed the stairs. "Let's just say you're teaching me something new." She said following him into his room.

As soon as they both entered Greece's room he closed the door and held Belarus against the wall kissing her. Endorphins ran like crazy again as tongues rubbed against each other twisting and turning as if in a dance. Greece's head then moved from her mouth to her neck nipping at it making her cringe a bit. "Tell me if you ever want me to stop okay?" he said lifting his head away from her neck to look at her. "Don't stop.." she said lifting his shirt allowing him to take it off himself. As he took his shirt off she saw the muscles on his tanned body, scars that had faded away enough for you to barely see and the stitches he had gained a few weeks ago. She had never looked this carefully at his chest while she wrapped his bandages. But now she understood why he said he dealt with things multiple times and he could handle them. After taking off his shirt Greece saw her face as she stared at his chest with surprise. "These are so old I pay no more attention to them." He said kissing her and felt something rise in his pajama pants. "Your turn to remove your top my sweet." He said breaking the kiss and smiling. Without hesitation Belarus removed her nightie showing that she was only wearing panties. Greece just closed his eyes, smiled and then hugged her. "You're beautiful even without your clothes on." He said. Belarus was as pale as the sand on the beach compared to his tanned body. As they held each other Greece started to play with her nipples with two of his fingers making her moan. "Bed please, I need to lay down." Natalia said moaning. Heracles nodded and carried her to the bed and laid her down. Greece bent down and started to suckle on one of her breasts making her sigh in pleasure. "Ugh I feel so weird down there ahh!" Belarus cried raising her hips. "This is you first time isn't it love?" Greece said taking his tongue away from her nipple. "Would you like me to bring _"it"_ out Belarus?" Greece asked as he licked her neck making her shiver. "Yes , please yes I'm going lose it." Belarus said shivering as he licked her. Heracles looked towards the panties to see they were soaked as he pulled them down and threw them on his floor.

Greece walked over to his dresser opened a drawer and started digging through it. "What are you doing you fool?" Natalia yelled blushing. "Ah ha found one, Christos always loves to leave one here on occasion. Looks like he just left it here last week." Heracles said pulling out a condom. Walking back to the bed he pulled his pants down to show how hard his member was. Belarus looked at it since she had never really seen one up close or endowed. The only other time she saw one was when she accidentally walked in on Estonia looking at a dirty magazine and that time just confused her. Greece opened the condom once he sat on the bed and placed it on his member. "You ready? Just tell me when to stop." Greece said crawling on top of her. Belarus just nodded and felt him enter her. Greece grabbed her breasts and thrusted slowly seeing her reaction it to. Belarus had a look of ecstasy that said this feeling was new to her. Greece just smiled seeing how happy she looked and started going faster. "Faster! Harder, Greece please!" She yelled. Greece thrusted faster and harder making her moan even more. "I feel weird! AHH!" Belarus said lifting her hips again. "Looks like someone had their first orgasm." Greece said leaning over and kissed her on the lips as he was thrusting. Greece continued to thrust making her blush until she cringed. "It's touching my womb! Don't stop." Bealrus screamed. "I don't think I can last longer." Greece said cringing "Ahhh!"as he came into the condom.

After taking off the condom, putting it back in its wrapper and throwing it in the trash Greece crawled under the cover and beckoned Belarus to join him panting. Belarus followed him under lying next to him saying. "So that's what _"it's_" like. They're right you are the professional at it." Belarus said panting. "Sorta to both, but I haven't done it in a few years. So I'm a bit rusty. Just be happy I found a condom." He said laughing. "From what I can tell you're still good. And I'm glad you did." She said blushing. Greece put his arms around her and hugged her, after a minute he let go. "Greece, will you promise me something? A promise you'll always keep?" Belarus asked sitting up grabbing a blanket to hide her chest. "Sure Bela hit me with it." He said sitting up. "Will you promise not to leave me like last time you did?" She said looking away. Greece rubbed the back of his head remembering the night he walked off. Out of nowhere Belarus felt arms wrap around her and heard his voice say. "I promise I won't leave if you won't leave me. And I'm sorry for before just remember I love you" Greece said hugging her. "But remember this little adventure will be just between us and the gods okay?" He said winking at her. "Thank you Greece! I forgive you and I love you too." She cheered turning and kissing him again. Greece kissed her back and afterwards yawned. "Alright you, don't make me go crazy again. Now come on you we've had our after breakfast fun. Time to wash up and get ready for the rest of the day." Greece laughed grabbing his pajama bottoms and putting them on. All Belarus did was laugh and crawlback under the covers till Greece threw her nightie. _"And he finally gets the girl. Good job buddy keep up the good work! Heck I didn't even think you would get to third base. Well Congrats."_ Niko thought to himself inside of Greece's head.

In the end our moral is that some people are like baklava. They are hard and crunchy on the outside but inside there is a honey sweet and nutty filled center ready to be discovered.


End file.
